


Tainted Love

by rRRRiddle_Me_ThissssS, TheLovelyLadyAuthor



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Criminal Masterminds, Domestic Violence, Dorks in Love, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, One Night Stands, Planning Adventures, Polyamory, Romance, Sexual Abuse, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-29 00:37:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20073262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rRRRiddle_Me_ThissssS/pseuds/rRRRiddle_Me_ThissssS, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyLadyAuthor/pseuds/TheLovelyLadyAuthor
Summary: Edward Nygma often hides out at Jonathan Crane's safe house when he's just escaped Arkham, it's quiet and calming and, well, Jonathan's there, and Edward likes Jonathan. Really likes him. Now he just has to convince the other that he not only likes him back but, that their relationship is valid - because Jonathan is a lot deeper than Edward first realized.





	1. The First Step

The criminal life was something Dr. Jonathan Crane was no stranger to, and, honestly, it was starting to take a toll on him.

After a long and most complicated escape effort, Jonathan had finally left the asylum behind and was back in the comfort of his most favored hideout; an old 'abandoned' old style house on the outskirts of Gotham. It was quiet and peaceful, and Jonathan adored it.

Of course his 'friends' - were they really friends or just criminals that he was associated with? who knows - knew where he lived, but, he never got many visitors. In fact, the most he'd gotten in a while was a group of teenagers that had visited his home on a dare, thinking it was abandoned and haunted. Well, it was haunted, and Jonathan gave them a right good scare before they became his latest fear toxin test subjects. That was a day Jonathan now thought back on fondly.

At the current moment, the former good doctor Jonathan Crane was at work in the living room of his home, sitting on the couch surrounded by papers and writing in a black leather-bound notebook filled with chemical equations. His ink pen moved across the pages, graceful even when he scribbled out mistakes he made on formulas.

Reaching up, he slipped his fingers under his glasses and rubbed at his eyes, stifling a yawn. Perhaps he was tired, or stressed, or both. The doctor honestly couldn't remember the last time he'd gotten any sleep or any stress relief for that matter. That spoke for how long it had been.

Maybe he needed a break. Or someone to break him out of his workaholic tendencies.

Edward Nygma had just escaped Arkham Asylum as well, and by just, that meant fifteen minutes ago to be exact. It wasn’t very hard for him to escape that hellhole of a place - It was quite easy, in fact. Counting the footsteps of every guard to see how long it took for them to get from one end of the corridor to the other played a major role. Not only that, but so did skillfully timing his escape on just the right date and time. He picked a time where the guards were less on guard and more lethargic, which simply made it easier to sneak past them all.

Obviously, because of security footage, the GCPD was out in Gotham looking for him. He knew for a fact that he couldn’t go back to his old hideout. It was where Batman had found him. Unfortunately, his equipment wasn’t encrypted enough, and that lead to Batman finding and tracking down his location.

He silently cursed to himself as he hid in an alleyway, waiting for a few cop cars to drive by. He waited until they turned a corner, quickly making his way across the street. No, he couldn’t go to his own hideout, but he did know someone he could stay with for a while. It wasn't long until he was quickly and frantically knocking on the door of Jonathan Crane's hideout, looking around to make sure there were no cops near or approaching.

Jonathan sighed loudly, and dramatically. Knowing Edward for so long, he knew that the other man was going to show up at his door looking for safety. He'd gotten news of the other's escape and had been timing it, and, as he approached the door, he chuckled slightly.

"Edward, I didn't expect you to arrive for another two minutes and 13 seconds. Then again, I suppose I'm not as good at those types of calculations as you are, I was a bit off. Or your stride is a bit bigger than I thought for such a short man." He spoke as he opened the door for the other and stood aside, allowing room for the other to enter.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever! Poke fun at me all you’d like.” He scolded lightly as he stepped inside as soon as he saw the space to. “Two minutes and thirteen seconds? Perhaps you should just stick to chemical formulas."

There was Edward Nygma, right back to his egotistical self he went. As soon as he felt safe, he was completely relaxed.

“Hm. Speak of the devil. While I understand the brain is a muscle that must be exercised regularly to keep it strong, do you ever take a break from working it, Dr.Crane?” The Riddler questioned, eying all the papers scattered around.

"I thought you of all people would know that the best way to improve your craft is to never stop working," Jonathan responded, and covered his mouth to hide a yawn as he closed and locked up the door. "Besides, I don't need to sleep. I'm fueled by coffee and cigarettes."

“Tsk, tsk,” The redhead said as he sat on the couch, making sure to avoid crumpling any papers around him. “Not only are you overworking your mental health, but you’re damaging your physical health as well. Besides, I never said you needed to sleep. I simply said that you needed a break.” 

As he clarified, his eyes were scanning over some of the writing on the papers. Not that he’d understand every part of it, but he was still curious.

"I've never been particularly healthy in the mental or physical regard, so, why should I care about that now?" Jonathan rolled his eyes and adjusted his glasses, before picking up his notebook and returning to his writing. "You know where the guest bedroom is. You can stay as long as you want. But, if you lead the bat to my doorstep I will make you a test subject."

“Right. Like he’ll actually be able to find me here. It wasn’t very hard to hide in the alleyways and I don’t have any technical equipment on me, this time.” He growled out the last few words of his sentence before slightly clearing his throat. “But that is beside the point. The point now is that as your guest, I demand that you pay attention to me and not that... book.”

Jonathan paused and sighed heavily before looking up at Edward, his lips pressed into a thin line. He snapped his book shut and looked at Edward with intense, icy blue eyes. "...you have my full attention. Now, what do you intend to do with it?"

“Oh, I intend to do a lot with your attention, Jonathan~,” The brunette said as he twirled the other’s hair around his finger, his softer blue eyes locking with the other's icy ones. “But for now... I simply have one request.” 

The doctor blinked, instinctively leaning away from the other when he realized how close the other was to his face. "...oh? What is this request?"

“Nothing too crazy, John... something that’ll bring pleasure to us both. Quite literally, in fact.” He lightly hinted, a small smirk playing along his lips, though, the doctor frowned slightly, trying to understand what the other might be hinting at.

_Something they'd both enjoy? To his knowledge, they didn't have many mutual interests..._ "Murder?"

Nygma blinked a few times. How could he be any clearer on that?

“What’s mine, but only you can have?” He inquired, assuming the riddle would give him a step in the right direction, though, the other male gave a slight grimace, frustrating at being forced to play the other's mind games.

"...really? Must you give me riddles, Edward? I'm not particularly in the mood."

“Well, c- oh, for god’s sake- I'm talking about sex! Making love! Getting down and dirty! However many other ways there are to put it, for fuck's sake!” He snapped, frustrated, so, he took a more straightforward approach.

Jonathan's eyes widened and his cheeks turned a deep shade of pink. "I- what?! You- I don't understand... do you want me to take you to a brothel or something? I don't have any prostitute's cell numbers on hand unless you count Harley."

“No, no, Crane.” He reached over, taking ahold of both of the other’s hands and whispering in the other's ear, grinning slightly. “Me and you. Tonight. Just between the sheets. Can you imagine that for a second~?”

Those words only deepened the pink of Jonathan's cheeks and he averted his eyes, swallowing nervously, not knowing what to possibly say. He refused to admit that the images forcing their way into his mind were... pleasurable, and his body was reacting against his will.

“Even if it’s as quick and simple as a one night stand.” He leaned down to whisper against his neck before placing a small kiss on it. He’d wanted to do so many things to Crane, before, he’d just never acted on them. A small whimper escaped past Jonathan's lips, and he covered his mouth in embarrassment.

"I- I- why me?" He couldn't fathom why the other would be interested in him.

“Why you?” Edward lifted his head to look down at the other again, before cooing and running a thumb across the other male's cheek. “I mean, look at you! You’re already submitting to me, and I’ve hardly done anything yet~”

"I am not submitting!" The doctor exclaimed, getting even more flustered. "I just- I- I don't understand! Besides, I've never pursued such relationships or activities so it's not like I have experience-"

“Is that some sort of cryptic way to tell me you’re a virgin?” Edward teased, chuckling softly, as he was certainly starting to have fun with this.

"Wha- w-well, I- yes? I've never been- I've never really been interested in- there's too much work to do! I've never really pursued it!" Jonathan stuttered before growling. "You're going to regret making fun of me."

Edward smirked at the other's defensive nature. “Am I, though? I don’t know anything you could do to get back at me. Because right now, I get to poke fun at you _and_ have my way with you. It’s a win, win, darling.”

Jonathan growled in slight annoyance and grabbed Edward by the tie and pulled him closer. "You really don't want to test me, Nygma. You know I am dangerous. More dangerous than you are."

In response to the threat, Ed blinked a few times, half lidding his eyes as he smirked slightly. “You’re right, Jonathan. Tell me _exactly_ what you’re going to do to me.”

He spoke calmly, which irritated Jonathan and caused the man to grit his teeth before simply pressing his lips to Edward's, not planning on letting the other have control of him. He was the one who controlled others. Though... _he really didn't know what he was doing._

Ed was certainly caught off guard for a moment, but after a second, he found himself returning the kiss. He was certainly amused. If the other wanted to - or at least attempt to - take control, he wouldn’t stop him. Jonathan tasted like cigarette smoke, coffee, and the slightest hint of chemicals, an interesting and intoxicating combination. He playfully bit Edward's lower lip before pulling back.

"You know, I must admit, I expected a bit more romance from you before sex." He teased a bit with a cheeky smirk.

An intoxicating combination, indeed, and Edward found himself feeling a little frustrated when the other pulled away, his pale eyes opening once more to look at him.

“Oh, is that right?” He let out a light chuckle. “All depends on the mood I’m in... and tonight? Well... I’m pretty riled up.”

"Well... since I know you're more... experienced in this matter than I am... I'll allow you to lead," Jonathan spoke hesitantly. "Just this once... and don't make me regret it."

“Oh, yeah? I feel honored, John~” He said, reaching down to start removing the other’s shirt. “It’ll be one hell of a night for you, I promise.”

"I'm not easy to please, you'll find." He rolled his eyes but allowed the other to do as he wished. He was thin, almost worryingly thin, but, his body was soft and slightly toned. "...you know my bed is more comfortable."

Ed was a little distracted, caught up in touching the other’s body. “Ah? Oh, right.”

He stood up, holding out his arm with a little grin.

“M’lady...”

"...I'm going to toss you down the stairs." Jonathan ignored the arm and picked up his shirt, leading the way up the stairs. "I am not your lady. I am a class act and you will treat me as such."

Edward paused, watching the other before eventually following him upstairs with a grin. “Damn, you’re pretty hard to please, huh? Such high tastes.”

"You bet your ass I have high tastes. I don't just kiss anyone." He scoffed and opened the door to his bedroom. The chemical smell was fainter in his bedroom, but it also had a faint smell of straw and grass. The room was dark colours, but, the bed looked very comfortable.

“Guess I’m just that good a guy, eh?” The redhead said as he looked around the bedroom. He got a sense of the decor, and it certainly matched with Crane’s theme, so he couldn’t say anything about it. “Hey, at least the bed looks nice.”

"As opposed to what?" Jonathan rolled his eyes and tossed the shirt down. "So, sweep me off my feet or whatever. Impress me."

“Oh, y'know. To everybody.” He said before casually leaning up to kiss him again. He placed his hands on his hips, pulling him closer, while Jonathan sat ton the edge of the bed so the shorter man could kiss him easier.

"I don't want to hurt my neck having to bend down for you. Shrimp."

The redhead pulled away, rolling his eyes a little bit.

“Whatever, you’re just unreasonably tall.” He said as he started to remove his own hand-tailored suit.

"You're just unreasonable short." The taller male countered and fell back onto the bed, pulling off his glasses and setting them aside, giving a better view to his absolutely gorgeous eyes.

“You know... I could get used to staring into those pretty blue orbs of yours.” The now shirtless man commented as he crawled onto the bed, hovering atop the other. “Let me ask this now... am I goin’ in you, or are you goin’ in me?”

That question made Jonathan blush deeper. "Well, I- uh- I have no... preference. Since I have no experience. Just know I'm no stranger to pain so, whatever you want."

Ed looked like he was thinking it over himself, for a moment.

“...hm. I’ll think about that.” He said before leaning down to place kisses on the other neck.

Jonathan closed his eyes and sighed happily at the kiss. He'd never admit it, but, he was incredibly touch starved. He reached up and ran his fingers through Edward's hair, and Edward took the content sigh as a good sign, placing kisses along his jawline toward his ear. He paused and smirked, only to whisper.

“So, how badly do you want me, now~?”

"I'm not going to beg if that's what you want." He muttered slightly, before using his grip on the other's hair to tug him into a kiss.

“No, no,” Edward said softly to the other, placing a finger over his lips to prevent them from kissing. “I wanna hear you ask for it.”

"Not going to happen." He growled. "You're the one who wanted this. You're not going to get me to beg for anything."

_Sounded like a challenge._

“Oh? I see.” He started to grind his hips against the other’s a little bit, starting to create a little friction. “We’ll see, Dr.Crane.”

He grunted a bit in surprise at the movement and moved his legs, spreading them to give the other more room in between them. "I'm going to warn you now, that if you tell anyone about this, I will destroy you."

Edward let out an amused, little laugh.

“Oh, how cute.” He grabbed a fistful of the other’s hair, pulling it back to expose more of his neck. “I’d like to see you try.~”

He sucked on an area on his neck, determined to leave a hickey, and the doctor couldn't help but moan at the other's lips on his neck, and his face flushed when he realized how aroused this was making him. He rubbed himself against Edward, starting to long for more attention to the tightness in his pants, and the redhead smirked. He was pretty proud of himself. He licked at the hickey he’d left on the other’s neck, even giving it a few nibbles and lovebites.

"Stop teasing me!" Jonathan whined almost pitifully at Edward. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy the other's current actions, he just wanted more.

“Mm? Oh, now where’s the fun in that, Jonathan?” He slowly stopped the movement of his hips all together, chuckling. “Tell me what you want, love.”

"I want to smack you in the face for teasing me." He growled darkly, his eyes flickering that fear toxin yellow for a second before he shook his head.

He laughed softly, sitting up to straddle the taller male, speaking as he started to unbutton the other male's pants. “I suppose we can’t all get what we want, huh?”

Jonathan blushed a bit at the other's actions and turned his head, embarrassed about someone else seeing him with such a lack of clothes, and Edward lifted up his hips so he could wiggle down his pants, and was pleased with what he saw, scanning the bulge in the other’s boxers.

“Well, well.~”

The Scarecrow growled slightly as a warning to the other male not to tease him. His cheeks were flushed with embarrassment and he was staring rather intently at the wall. The shorter man used his hand, gently rubbing the redhead’s member through his boxers.

“You’re so goddamn cute when you’re flustered, you know that?” He commented with a cheeky grin.

"I am not 'cute'." Dr. Crane huffed impatiently, a total tsundere without even knowing what the word meant. "I could be working right now, you know. Actually getting something done instead of being teased relentlessly by you."

“You’re telling me that if I stopped everything right now... you could go back to working without thinking of me fucking you or riding the living hell out of you?” He said as he started to remove his own pants.

"Well, yes, probably." Jonathan stretched out and got comfortable. "I mean, you haven't done anything truly spectacular that has locked my attention on you, so..."

He knew perfectly well that he was egging the other man on, and he was happy with it, causing Edward to blink a few times, glaring down at the brunette.

“Oh? Well, Jonathan, prepare to have your mind blown, then.” He snapped slightly, tugging off the other’s boxers swiftly after removing his own pants, and Jonathan couldn't help but smirk slightly. Edward was always an interesting case in psychology. He could get the other male to do whatever he wanted with simple words, and he didn't even have to ask nicely, he just had to insult him. For someone so smart, the other truly was a moron.

"Try me." He scoffed playfully, pushing away his general embarrassment and looking at Edward expectantly.

Edward grinned, fully confident in himself and his choices. He scooted down, his mouth now near the brunette’s member. He grabbed the base of it with his hand, taking the tip into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it. Edward’s ego easily made him able to manipulate, but he didn’t know that. Though, Jonathan wasn't expecting that, so he gasped and flinched slightly, before relaxing and making a soft sound of pleasure.

_Now that... that felt good. _

His eyelashes fluttered and his eyes were a bit hazy with pleasure. He'd never bothered to get someone to touch him like this before, so, it was completely foreign. Edward watched the other’s expression whilst listening to the noises he made. He was very pleased with himself, chuckling around his shaft to send vibrations through it. The redhead moved his hand away, slowly lowering his head on the brunette’s member.

"...of fuck." He groaned and sighed contently, his fingers curling around the sheets. "...you're good at that."

If Ed could talk, he’d say something along the lines of ‘I know’, but he was taught not to talk with his mouth full. He shut his eyes, focusing on trying not to gag once he felt his shaft hit his throat. Jonathan groaned and closed his eyes, breathing deeply as he focused on the feeling of pleasure that was Ed's throat around his cock. His hand moved to grip Ed's soft hair while Ed proceeded to suck him off, bobbing his head up and down as he did so. He was getting rather turned on himself, a bulge growing in his boxers.

"...so have you decided who's going to fuck who?"

The redhead paused upon hearing the question, slowly pulling off and jerking him off as he replied. “Yeah... I hope your pain tolerance is high.”

Edward pretty much thought he was the dom at this point.

"I said it was high." John nodded and spread his legs for the other, a warm invitation. "Impress me."

“That won’t be too hard.” The Riddler sat up upon hearing that, smirking a little bit. He removed his own boxers, neatly placing them in a pile with his other clothes. He held onto his own member, aligning it to the brunette’s entrance. “Ready, love?”

"Love?" He repeated, the word making his face flush crimson. "Uhm... yes, ready."

His hands moved to rest on Edward's forearms, and Ed chuckled softly, slowly sliding himself inside the other. He let go once he was in deep enough, letting out a quiet grunt as he held onto Jon’s legs. Jonathan swallowed, his eyes squeezed shut tightly, and his breathing coming out in short pants as he adjusted to the intrusion upon his thin body.

“Ah, look at you. Taking it in like such a good boy~” He praised softly, leaning down to kiss his cheek while he stayed still for a moment to let him adjust.

Jonathan moved his arms around Ed's neck and pulled him closer, pressing his face into the crook of the other's neck and biting down on his soft flesh, his legs wrapping around Edward's waist and pulling him in deeper. Edward closed his eyes, a faint blush present on his face. The other felt pretty good around him, considering how tight he was.

“Can I move?” He whispered to him, no pressure in his voice, just an innocent question.

"Yes." John answered almost immediately, taking his time to cover the other's neck and shoulder in love bites and kisses, encouragingly tugging on the other's hair... and encourage him, it did. The redhead bit his own lip softly, pulling his cock out about halfway before sliding in all the way slowly. Jonathan groaned against Edward's skin and took a deep breath. "Fuck, that feels good..."

The redhead held onto the other’s hips, breathing a little heavily. “Oh god, you’re tight.~”

"...and you're big." He purred and arched up a bit, angling to let the other get deeper. "Go harder."

It didn’t take Edward long to oblige, instantly picking up the pace and roughness. He angled himself to get deeper inside the male beneath him, letting out an occasional grunt.

Jonathan was very quiet, but, his face showed his pleasure. For the normally expressionless man, his face was very vocal, his eyes glazed in pleasure. Edward, on the other hand, expressed his pleasure through moans and grunts. He began to pant softly, shoving himself deeper, resulting in him slamming into the brunette’s prostate.

That made Jonathan cry out loudly in shock, the sudden and unexpected pleasure sending him over the edge to his release. He panted, his cheeks and skin flushed. "...I wasn't expecting that."

Edward was caught off guard for a moment, grinning as he stopped his movements.

“Pretty quick eh, Jon? Ah, you were a Virgin, to be fair.” The redhead said as he started to pull out. He was a gentleman, at least - he had the audacity not to cum inside the other.

"You don't need to stop." He muttered and pulled the other back, kissing him deeply. He didn't want the other to move away from him, his warm body felt nice against him.  
Edward smiled softly, burying his length back inside the brunette. He returned the deep kiss, closing his eyes.

Jonathan sighed happily and rocked down onto Edward's length to encourage him to start moving again. He liked the feeling. The other got the hint, slowly starting to move in and out of the other once more. That pulled a moan from his throat, burying his face in John’s neck. Jonathan wrapped the other in his arms and held him close, apparently a bit clingy during sex as he seemed to not want the other to leave his arms. He nuzzled against him and sucked at the skin of his neck.

Eddie panted, letting out occasional moans. After a couple more thrusts, he felt himself hit his edge, shutting his eyes as he pulled out just in time not to cum inside the brunette.

“Oh, fuck...!”

The doctor sighed contently and pulled the other into a deep kiss, his body warm and flushed, and Edward panted softly before giving into the kiss. He gently touched his body as he kissed him, just showing affection, and Jonathan closed his eyes and savored the gentle touches, before yawning again. He'd been exhausted before, and now he was basically half asleep already. The redhead chuckled softly, pulling out before laying beside the other.

“Go on. Tell me I was amazing.” He said in that cocky tone of his, putting his hands behind his head.

"...fine. You impressed me." He mumbled and smirked slightly at him before relaxing at his side. "You also tired me out."

Ed grinned, glancing at the other. “You going to sleep?”

"Yeah, I guess. Are you going to stay...?" Jonathan looked at him curiously, honestly not sure what the other's intentions were.

“Hm? Oh, probably.” He glanced at him. “Unless you want me to go. I’ll be out of here before you get up.”

"No. Honestly I... I like your company. You're one of the only people I can stand." Jonathan admitted, shifting and pulling the blankets over him to get comfortable, after using some tissues to clean up a bit. "I'd like it if you stayed."

The Riddler watched him, lightly pulling the blankets over himself, as well. “Oh? No surprise. Everyone loves me~ but, sure I’ll keep you company, baby.”

Jonathan rolled his eyes, but, he couldn't hide the pink tint to his cheeks that showed when the other called him 'baby'.

"...night." He muttered and closed his eyes, laying on his stomach and sighing, while Eddie chuckled softly, rolling on his side to relax, closing his eyes.

“Goodnight.”


	2. A Test Subject

The next couple of weeks were quiet.

Jonathan wasn't an affectionate man, and at some points, he even seemed nervous by their 'arrangement', but, he was confident and pleasant when they were in bed together. Other than that, he focused on his work and did his best to keep Edward occupied so the redhead didn't break his things or mess up his experiments.

Eddie behaved himself - for the most part. He kept to himself, writing riddles in a notebook or simply playing with puzzles to keep himself from getting bored. He’d only really bother the brunette when he craved attention, which happened maybe once or twice a day. He cooked for himself and for the other, so he was somewhat useful.

The good doctor seemed to appreciate the other being around. Sometimes he'd show appreciation. Such as that moment, when Ed was absorbed in writing his riddles, Jonathan approached silently, and set down a cup of coffee for him, and stole a kiss before he was gone just as quick as he'd shown up, back to work in his basement lab. Ed blinked, glancing up from his notebook just as he felt the other’s lips on his. He glanced at the coffee, then looked up, but the other was already on his way out. He blinked before looking back at the coffee.

A gentle smile crept onto his lips as he chewed the end of his pencil gently.

Though, despite how much he seemed to enjoy Edward's company, his work was still, at this time, more important to him... and Edward was a subject that was just sitting in his home without a care in the world. Jonathan watched Edward write in his notebook for a while from the door before he crept up to him again.

"Do you smoke?"

The redhead jumped a little bit, glancing up at the other again. “Me? No, I’ve never tried it. Never thought about it, either. All it does is destroy your organs, y’know?”

"Hm. Well, I just want you to help me with something," He pulled out what looked like a hand-rolled cigarette and put it to his lips, lighting it. He inhaled the smoke and then blew it at Edward. "What does that smell like to you?"

The redhead rolled his eyes a little bit, turning in the chair he sat in to face the other a little better. He reluctantly sniffed the smoke that was blown towards him.

“Ah... it smells like...” He paused for a second, the effects already starting to take place, making his heart rate increase as his pupils dilate. He looked up at the other, his hands shaking. “Wh... what the fuck d-did you do to me?”

"I am sorry. I just needed to test this out. See if it works as intended." He took another drag of the smoke, as, after all, his toxin rarely effected him anymore and he liked building up his tolerance. "Come on, Edward. Tell me what you see."

"Get away from me-!" Nygma quickly stood from the chair he sat in, backing into the corner of the room and yelling, his voice cracking as tears swelled in his eyes. It was no surprise that Eddie saw his dad. He was reliving the same hell he did as he a kid. Oh, the beatings. He’d get verbally and physically abused nearly every day. He’d be left with dark bruises any and everywhere on his body.

Jonathan was silent for a while. He hadn't given the other much, so, he knew it wouldn't last long, but, it seemed potent. He finished the cigarette and put it out, before approaching Edward and kneeling beside him. "You're alright."

The redhead breathed unevenly, sobbing heavily as he stared at the other. The hallucinations were slowly started to fade, shifting him back into reality, and he clung to the brunette, gripping onto his clothes tightly, hoping for some sort of protection. “J-Jonathan? Jonathan! H-help! He’s f-fucking... here...!”

"Oh, no, dear, I'll protect you," He soothed and wrapped the other in his arms. "Who's here? Who are you afraid of?"

“M-my...” The effect wore off, making him glance around, leaving him trailing off as the form of his father faded. “...dad.”

Jonathan pulled Edward closer to him and kissed him gently. "He's not here. It's just you and me, right? You know I'll keep you safe."

“P-please...” Edward quickly nodded, trying to relax in the brunette’s arms while Jonathan soothingly pet Edward's hair and let him just cuddle close, while he pulled out his notebook and started writing down the results of his experiment.

Edward found himself relaxing in Jonathan’s arms, his heart rate and breathing gradually relaxing again, and Jonathan sat still and wrote down the formula and method of how he'd gassed Edward, and how the other reacted and what he said, and saw.

After a while, Edward buried his face in Jonathan’s chest when his thoughts were cleared and he felt better, closing his eyes. Jonathan closed his notebook and rubbed Edward's back. "Thank you for your help."

“Fuck you...” He said quietly, but he didn’t move.

"I didn't think you'd be up for that, you seem a little worn out."

The redhead glared at him when he heard the tease, before scooting away. “You know what I meant, you asshat!”

"Was it really that bad?" Jonathan grabbed his wrists and pulled him back, before he sighed and stood up, pulling him with him. "You know I'd never give you enough to actually hurt you, right? I needed a test subject... and I can't leave to get one."

He blinked, getting to his feet with the other’s assistance, and speaking in a mildly distressed tone. “Well, I mean... I don’t know... how am I supposed to know? You could’ve asked first...”

"You likely would have said no." Crane pulled him closer and gave him a soft kiss. "Would you rather know beforehand?"

No matter how hard Edward tried, he couldn’t stay mad at the other for very long, and his lips curling into a little smile at the kiss. “Yes, please...”

"Alright, fine, I'll give you a warning ahead of time." He kissed Edward's forehead before lifting him up off his feet, holding him securely in his arms. "You should get rest to get rid of any lingering effects of the toxin."

“I would, but I’m not sleepy." Ed chuckled softly, looking at the other, not really minding being so easily swept off his feet.

"I can tire you out if you wish?" Jonathan suggested with a cheeky smirk as he carried Edward upstairs and set him down on the bed, and the redhead laughed softly, comfortably laying on the bed.

“Oh, you wish.”

Jonathan narrowed his eyes, taking that as a challenge, though, really he just wanted to hear Edward beg for him, it was a sound he knew he would love. "Well, I could also just leave you here by yourself and go back to work."

He stood up and headed to the bedroom door, causing Ed to blink a few times before calling after him. “...well, wait-! I never said you couldn’t!”

"I was thinking I could tie you up and blindfold you, and fuck you into the mattress. If you're into that." Jonathan explained as he stopped and glanced back at him, and Edward looked the other up and down for a moment, before holding open his arms invitingly.

“...take me.”

The good Dr. Crane grinned almost sinisterly and pulled out some rope he used for his costume, and some fabric to use as a blindfold. He practically pounced on Edward and removed the other's clothes until he was bare, then he started to tie him up so he couldn't move at all. This was all completely new to Eddie, but it was always nice to experiment, right? The redhead wiggled a little bit, testing the restrains.

“You try any shit, Jonathan, and I swear...” He left the warning open-ended and bit his lip softly.

"Oh, like what? You're completely at my mercy, Mr. Nygma. I can do whatever I want to you." He covered Edward's eyes with the blindfold and kissed him softly, and Eddie returned the kiss, blinking a few times under the blindfold. He couldn’t see anything but darkness. Jonathan grinned and trailed kisses down Edward's chest and then between his legs.

"I've been doing some research... and I think I might be able to please you." He went to eat him out as preparation, and he was very good at it for never having done it.

“Oh-? Oh!” Edward’s mood changed in a split second as soon as he felt the other’s tongue inside himself. He arched his back as a little bit, tilting his head back and moaning out softly in pleasure. “God...”

Jonathan chuckled softly, his breath warm against Edward's body. He pressed two fingers inside the other, alongside his tongue, and immediately curled them to brush against Edward's sweet spot.

“Gah!”

_Oh, if he was doing research, then his studying was paying off for sure._ Edward's legs physically trembled just ever so slightly, and he was trying to stop himself from making any more noises, a blush spreading across his face.

"I want to hear you~" He purred and used his free hand to stroke the other's cock, pressing more into the other's sweet spot to send more pleasure through him. Edward balled his fists, fighting it for a good moment, but he couldn’t help himself. He let out a loud moan, a wave of pleasure moving through his body.

“Fuck me already!” He whined out, sounding rather needy as he did so, and, in response, Jonathan moved completely away from the other, not touching him at all.

"Beg for it, Eddie dearest... if you want it, you have to beg..."

“Jonathan!” He whimpered softly. As badly as he wanted it, his ego wouldn’t let that come out his mouth, and he was starting to become impatient. “...come on!”

"You must know that you have to ask nicely to get what you want, dear..." Torture was Jonathan's forte, and it appeared sexual torture was something he was very good at.

“Fuck... mm!” He laid there for a good moment, wiggling and writhing, before he sighed shakily, going silent for a moment. “...please.”

For a long second, Jonathan didn't respond, and then his hands gripped Edward's hips and he pushed fully into him in one thrust.

“Oh yes~!”

Edward cried from a mix of pain and pleasure, arching his back, and Jonathan kissed the other's neck and shoulders, biting down as he started thrusting into him at a good pace, his hands roaming over Edward's body to stimulate every inch of him. The redhead panted, letting out a soft whimper nearly every time he was thrust into. He’d never really experienced that sort of pleasure before, and he was clearly giving a positive reaction to it.

The doctor very clearly was enjoying being in charge, and he slipped his arms under Ed and lifted him up so he was sitting on Jonathan's lap, making his cock hit even deeper inside Edward. It took Ed a moment to realize what position he was in, but he quickly figured it out. Eddie felt pretty hot all over, even drooling a bit as he bucked his hips against the other’s shaft.

“Spank me!” Ed demanded, grinning a little bit in anticipation, while Jonathan growled softly and grinned in return, giving Edward a sharp spank on his ass.

"Like that, dearest?"

The Riddler gasped, jolting a little bit from the sudden hit. “Yes! _Just_ like that, baby~!”

Oh boy, was Eddie a needy and noisy little thing as a sub, but that was no surprise, and Jonathan loved it. He spanked him hard again on the same spot, catching the other's chin in his hand and bringing him into a deep kiss, while Ed let out another yelp from the pleasure and pain the sting brought. One would think that, after his past, he’d be afraid of getting hit. He returned the kiss - a little rough and sloppy, but that was alright with Jonathan.

"Do you want me to keep going, pet?" Jonathan inquired in a soft purr, rubbing his fingers over the spot he'd hit, still guiding Edward up and down on his cock.

“Yes, sir~” He whined out, desperately riding his cock for all the pleasure he could get, and Jonathan gave Edward a few more good, hard spanks right on the ass, jerking him off to bring the other to release. 

Between the spanks and added pleasure, he was easily brought to his edge. The redhead let out a moan as he came, a grin of satisfaction plastered on his face, and Jonathan followed not long after, and laid the other back down on his back and kissed him deeply, before pulling out and untying him.

"...so how was that?"

Edward returned the kiss before panting softly once the other pulled away. He immediately stretched when he was untied, before questioning him in a tired, worn-out voice. “You... sure that was your first time...?”

"I did a lot of research." The Scarecrow smiled down at him. "I wanted to make sure I impressed you as much as you impressed me."

“You definitely impressed me, darling~”

"I'm glad." He purred and kissed the other deeper, before laying down at his side and rubbing his back. Ed smiled in the kiss, gently reaching up to run his fingers through the other’s hair. He then pulled the blankets over them, and Jonathan yawned and nuzzled closer to him, closing his eyes. He'd been getting a lot more sleep since the other had been around, and they'd been spending more time in bed.

Edward also liked the company, he’d admit. The sex was great, and the pampering was amazing. Not to mention the attention he got. He buried his face in the other male’s chest, shutting his eyes.

Jonathan drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face, though sometimes, his daily intake of the fear toxin was too much for him, and he got nightmares, which left him shifting and agitated in his sleep, still rather quiet, but with a distressed expression. Eddie was a light sleeper, so he could easily wake up if he sensed that something was wrong. He assumed the other was just trying to get comfortable, so he tried to ignore it.

Though, that didn't seem like it was going to work, as Jonathan ended up muttering something along the lines of 'evil birds' and then swatted Edward in the arm in his sleep.

Of course, Eddie opened his eyes, ready to scold the other. It was dark, but he could somewhat make out his expression, so he sat up slightly. “Nh... Jonathan?”

Jonathan didn't stir, and whimpered slightly, shifting again in his sleep with a mumble of 'get away from me'.

“Eh...?” A still sleepy Eddie looked confused. “...are you awake?”

The other male didn't respond and just curled up more, trembling slightly and clinging to the sheets, and Edward sighed softly, rubbing his eye with one hand while the other reached under the sheets. He rubbed his hand soothingly over Jonathan's body before he slipped under the hem of the other's pants and gently grabbed the brunette’s shaft, starting to jerk him off.

It was only thing sleepy Eddie knew how to do to calm him down at this very moment and make him feel better than whatever nightmare it was that was plaguing him. The feeling caused Jonathan to whine softly and relax a bit, nuzzling closer to Edward in his sleep and clinging to the other male, calming down slightly. Edward yawned, covering his mouth as he continued like it was nothing. Like every night he just gave someone a handjob.

After a moment, he looked down at him, squinting to see his reaction to it. “...hm.”

Jonathan keened softly and rocked his hips slightly into Edward's hand, no longer whimpering but now panting and moaning softly in his sleep. The redhead leaned down, placing a gentle kiss on the other male’s neck. He couldn’t help it. He just looked so... vulnerable, the sight making Edward's own pants grow tighter. Jonathan whined happily and pushed closer to him, fully erect in his hand.

Edward pulled away, a devious little smirk on his lips. He slowly pulled his hand away, very carefully pulling the covers off the other. Jonathan was panting and clung to Edward, craving the touch the other had been giving him. The dreams the other was provoking weren't that different from what Edward was actually doing to him.

“Oh, look at you... wanting me and you’re not even awake...” He cooed to him softly, smirking. “I could fuck you and you’d have no idea~” 

Jonathan had nuzzled his face into the crook of Edward's neck, and had taken to biting and sucking on the skin, clinging to him desperately. The feeling made Eddie's cock harden more, and he let out a few quiet groans of satisfaction, smiling. He carefully crawled atop the other, trying not to wake him, even as Jonathan remained clinging to him, rubbing against him longingly.

“So quiet... so... peaceful...” Edward whispered as he sucked on his own finger before sliding it into the brunette. Jonathan keened and squirmed slightly under Edward, panting and tugging the other closer. “I know, baby, I know~”

He buried his face into his neck, roughly fingering the male beneath him as he added a second one, and Jonathan moved his arms around Edward and clung to him, starting to stir from the pleasure. He shifted and nuzzled him, still mostly asleep. After a moment, Eddie was fully erect. Seeing the other beneath him, just able to do whatever he wanted to him, was definitely something that turned him on. He pulled his fingers out, replacing it with something much bigger.

“Oh, fuck~!”

Jonathan gasped and moaned softly, shifting a bit. He tightened his hold on Ed and pressed closer to him. "Mm..."

"Oh, Jonathan..." Edward grabbed the other’s hips so he could slide in deeper, and he groaned as he started to move himself in an out and a regular pace, savoring the panting and moans coming from Jonathan's lips that grew in volume with his arousal.

"...so good," Jonathan panted, half asleep but stirring from the other inside him. "...Edward~!"

“Oh, that’s my name, baby~” He grinned, closing his eyes as he moaned from the pleasure, not noticing when Jonathan looked up at him with hazy, tired eyes.

"Do I get to wake up to this all the time...?"

Edward's eyes snapped open, blinking a few times as he looked down at the other.

“I thought you were- I didn’t-“ Edward paused his actions, blushing in embarrassment. “Shut up...”

Jonathan chuckled and pulled him closer. "I really don't mind. It's a pleasant surprise."

“Well, you’re welcome~” He teased playfully with a gentle laugh, smirking a little as he continued to thrust. Jonathan groaned and tilted his head back, panting softly, loving the feeling of the other's thick cock filling and stretching him with each thrust.

"...you're insatiable and I love it." He chuckled softly. "I never want this to stop."

“Does it have to?” He casually asked, grabbing a gentle fistful of the other’s hair.

"No. Never." Jonathan purred and kissed him. "I want you to stay here with me. Partners in crime."

Edward gently returned the kiss. “Mm, yeah? Permanently?”

"Yeah, sure." He smiled softly, before frowning slightly. "...I don't know if I want to tell anyone, though. Not... right now."

“So... we’re a secret?” Edward mumbled, raising an eyebrow, and Jonathan nodded his head in response.

"Yes, I'd prefer that. I'm not... how I was raised I'm not very... comfortable... with this yet." He admitted softly, and the tone of his voice, how fragile it was, caused Edward to pause in his movements, his fae showing confusion.

“I... what do you mean...?”

"I just... I really care about you, but, I was raised very religious."

“...oh,” He glanced away when it clicked in his mind, and he paused before slowly pulling out of the other. “...I see.”

"No, Ed, you don't have to stop," Jonathan exclaimed, pulling him back, already distressed at the thought of the other not being buried deep inside him. "I just... need to take it slow... you know?"

“No... no, Jonathan, I... I don’t want to force you against your religion... I mean, I had no idea...”

"No! It's not my religion!" Crane laughed awkwardly. "I never believed a word of it. I just... used to get beaten because my grandmother thought I was gay, well, that and other reasons, so... it was just instilled upon me that homosexuality was frowned upon. I know it's not really, not anymore and... I like what we do."

“Ah! I knew that, of course. I was just testing to see if you did.” He casually rubbed the back of his neck to hide his embarrassment. “But, there’s nothing to be worried about. I mean, she’s not here, is she?”

"No. She's dead." He frowned and rubbed his arm. "Sorry that I ruined the mood..."

Edward chuckled, softly kissing his cheek. “Don’t, uh... don’t worry about it.”

Jonathan rolled his eyes and smiled, before flipping them so Edward was on his back. "Do you want to continue?"

The redhead blinked before smiling a little bit, looking up at the other and giving him an encouraging grin.

“Go on...”

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter art for this chapter (and most likely a lot of the future chapters) was done by the lovely co-writer for this story! If you like their artwork, consider supporting them at https://pinzella.tumblr.com/!


End file.
